Demon In Me
by Pricat
Summary: My friend and I have demons sealed in us but live in Shrek's world but will have to learn to use them when Charming and Rumpel seek revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This is a rewrite of one of my old stories which was called The Demon In Me and was about my best friend and I having demons sealed inside of us and it's kind of a Naruto and Shrek crossover as Naruto and his friends will show up in the story.**

**But Charming is seeking revenge for not being King.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

It was midnight in the forest in Duloc as Leah was walking there but something was growling as she heard a howl.

It was the Ten Tailed Wolf a powerful demon but she was in awe seeing it knowing these kind of things only happened to Naruto and his friends as she was engulfed in powerful chakra but afterwards it faded but there was a seal on Leah's cheek.

"That's odd.

I should get back to the swamp." she said.

She smiled approaching the swamp house as she opened the door gently so she wouldn't wake anybody up especially the triplets as she headed to the guest room and opened the door softly but entered.

She smiled broadly seeing a long black haired female lying awake but wasn't wearing her glasses as she was waiting for her companion to return.

But Carley's sky blue eyes widened seeing a demon seal of a wolf claw on her cheek but smiled knowing her nakama had a demon sealed inside her too.

Carley had the Dragon of Imagination sealed inside her but could use it's powerful chakra to help others.

"Cool I have one too!" Leah said yawning.

"Yes, Yes you do." Carley answered.

They then fell asleep.

* * *

But Charming was amazed as he was in the Poison Apple that Shrek's human friends had demons sealed inside them and knew the kingdom treated them like freaks but knew they would help Shrek and the others defeat him using these demons but didn't care as he had a demon in him too as he saw Rumpel was here but the blond haired male wondered what he wanted.

"I've heard you were defeated by Shrek too.

We should join forces." Rumpel said.

Charming sighed as he agreed.

He knew that this wouldn't be easy.

* * *

Sasuke was running through the forests of Duloc as he'd heard about two kids who had demons in them and could train them to become great ninja but sighed approaching a swamp but had a feeling they were in there but would wait until morning.

He used fireball jutsu to make a fire as he would camp here but knew that this would be a long while but he then heard footsteps as Leah approached but she was in awe seeing Sasuke here.

"Sup Sasuke?" she asked.

The male ninja looked at her.

But his eyes widened seeing the demon seal.

"You're one of the kids I heard about.

Who has a demon sealed away.

But where's the other one?" he said.

Leah knew he meant Carley.

"She's asleep in the guest room.

We can talk later." she told him.

He nodded seeing her go inside...


	2. Running Away

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her review and glad she likes the rewrite of this.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Sasuke was annoyed as he was training both Carley and Leah but was amazed at how Leah was making light work but Carley was struggling but

couldn't control her demon's chakra as Fiona and the others were training with them.

But Sasuke noticed there were dark rings under Carley's eyes signaling lack of sleep.

"Does she ever sleep?" he asked her.

"Yeah I guess." she answered.

"_Oh great her friend's another Gaara!_

_She can't even control her chakra like Naruto._

_I have an idea..."_ he thought.

He then saw Gaata along with Hinata and Naruto as they were curious about the swamp and everything as Leah smiled as they'd rescued them earlier.

"That's Shrek and Fiona.

They may be ogres but they're nice.

I'm Leah and that's Carley." Leah told them.

Gaara saw Carley sitting on the floor curled up in a ball as he could sense she was like him but it was because Leah, Fiona and Sasuke were an ninja team but Carley wasn't part of it but Leah felt bad.

"Come on Leah.

We have training." Sasuke said..

Leah nodded as she left the swamphouse.

* * *

Carley was wandering the streets of Duloc but Charming was watching her knowing she wasn't on an ninja team with her friend and knew that being left out would hurt her feelings.

He could use this to his upper hand as she was mad seeing him.

"I don't want to hurt you.

I just want to talk.

I see your little friend is an ninja.

Doesn't that hurt?" he said.

His words were getting to her as she left.

But he cornered her as she was getting angry.

But then her eyes glowed with chakra.

He was scared running off.

She then calmed down.

But she decided to leave.

She knew the perfect place to go.

She held her hand out in front of her.

"Portalus Openus." she said.

A portal then appeared as it led to her kingdom Aria.

She then went through it,..

* * *

Shrek watched as Leah was reading a letter but it was from Carley saying that she'd left but she wasn't upset as she knew where her nakama had went as she held her hand out in front of her.

"Portalus Openus." she said as a portal appeared.

She then went through it but it vanished...


End file.
